Darrien Matrix: Male Model
by Rambling Idiot
Summary: Darrien Matrix AKA Draco Malfoy is the world's most saught after male model in both wizarding and muggle world. Yet he has never EVER let anyone interview or do a story on him before. Poor journalist Ginny gets the ultimate job but she's not too happy abo


**Darrien Matrix: Male Model**  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Who the hell?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only manipulating JK's characters so don't sue me just yet. I don't own them either, coz if I did I would just lock both of them in a room and MAKE them like each other. Play nice kiddies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright Ginny, this is THE story of the year. So listen up, and listen good!" barked the head editor, Don Jones.  
  
' How many times have I heard this prep talk, give me the damn story already, for god's sake!' Ginny screamed in her mind but still trying to keep a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Don promptly propped his feet on top of his desk and continued smoking his cigar for a while. His nearly bald head seemed to be shinier than usual, which usually wasn't too good a sign. Ginny sighed, this time she was in for it, caught up in another one of Don's 'mind blowing, brilliant' stories.  
  
" Spit it out, Don, it's the time of the month for me and I really do not feel like staying here too long." Ginny snapped, leaning back in the creaky wooden chair, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" Patience is a virtue, Gin!" he said after blowing out a cloud of smoke which made Ginny sputter. She just glared at him, hell, she wasn't even scared of getting fired.  
  
" Fine, fine, stop all that glaring already, will you? Giving me darn Dementor chills." Don laid the cigar onto his ashtray and leaned forward slowly. " Tell me, Gin, who's the most dog-gone saught after male model right now?" Don asked in a very sly tone.  
  
Ginny was stumped, what did she know about male models? Hello, she was a REAL journalist, not some trashy paparazzi.  
  
" er...Harry Potter?" she took a weak stab. Not surprisingly, she was wrong.  
  
" Harry Potter?! " Don chuckled out loud. " Where have you been, Ginny? Knockturn Alley? Now, now, don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"Where exactly is all this leading to? Just, just cut to the chase already! You're such a pain."  
  
" Yes, that's why I love this job. Well, if you insist...you see, I need a reporter to give me a story on Darrien Matrix -"  
  
" Excuse me? Who the HELL is Darrien Matrix? Some cad from the future with a all-too-fancy-schmancy name?" Ginny snapped again. She hated her bad temper today. PMS stinks.  
  
" Na-da, he is THE most sought after, dog-gone, drop dead gorgeous man or rather male model in the whole world! And not only in the wizarding world, my dear, even among Muggles too!" Don threw his hands up into the air, like some sort of crazy celebration. Ginny on the other hand, just raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. Sure she was impressed, but then again she thought, 'BIG DEAL'.  
  
" Sooooooo?? Get to the bloody point already!!" Ginny looked like she could kill someone.  
  
" Look, you don't understand, getting even an interview with the man is already the first damn obstacle! Damn git refuses to speak to any reporters, Muggle television shows or movie directors, shuns the public even! BUT! BUT! It's all this mystery surrounding the guy that makes him even more so, so, intriguing! If you can get the job done, I'm sure you can look forward to a big fat raise in the times to come! How 'bout it eh?" Don was getting more and more excited, he was banging his hands on his desks already.  
  
" Oh really, Don? The other time you said the same thing when I covered the scandal about Pansy Parkinson disguising herself as a Muggle to sleep with an American President! I slogged over that, remembered every single damn word! ' I did not have any sexual relationship with that woman' do you know how many times that rung in my ears?! I almost had to go to a medi-doctor for treatment! What did I get in the end? A measly 50 galleon raise!" Ginny yelled harshly.  
  
" Don't get so worked up, I admit that was a little misunderstanding but that's was in the past. This, now this you can really lay your hands on! Can you imagine, being the only ever journalist to cover this coveted story? I can see it on the front page now, 'Young journalist reveals True Darrien Matrix' " Don gestured with his hands headlines and billboard signs, currently floating around in his dreamland.  
  
" And what exactly makes you think I will succeed where others have failed? It's not like I know him personally or anything, besides, I've never done this kind of a story before, I'm sure I'll screw it up." Ginny was trying to throw out any excuses she could think of.  
  
" Well then, now's your chance to start! You're better qualified than most other journalists anyway." There was still a gleam in Don's eye, no matter what; he was going to get Ginny to nail this story.  
  
" Better qualified? How so?" asked Ginny suspiciously.  
  
" You see, he's been spending most of his modelling career in Muggle London -" Ginny groaned, now she knew why she was 'better qualified'. She had aced Muggle Studies back in Hogwarts, even lived around them for a number of years. O fuck, how she regretted it now. " It seems that he has found means to escape wizarding journalists and reporters, smart chap, I might say. " Ginny groaned again, her head dropped onto the desk and now she was looking at her feet.  
  
" Don, do I have to?" Ginny asked, eyes still fixed on her shoes.  
  
" I could be nice and say, 'O it's up to you, Ginny dearest' but ultimately, no, you don't really have a choice." Don replied rather cheerily, he was winning this battle.  
  
" Why me? Ted Harrison took Muggle Studies too!"  
  
" Ah, charm of a woman, Gin, or rather, strength of a woman, well, that's unless of course, Matrix is gay. That's for you to find out, isn't it?" Don was practically chirping like a jolly bird, but Ginny just cursed.  
  
" I would take that as a 'I'll do it'?" Ginny grunted in an unladylike manner, probably would've made Fred and George proud.  
  
" Brilliant! Than it's settled. Here is all the information and resources - " Don began rummaging through his drawers and cabinets, pulling out bits and pieces of parchment, newspaper clippings, just about anything he could get his hands on. Ginny looked up lazily and sulked.  
  
" Now what is it? Finding me a wand so I can curse myself? How thoughtful of you." Ginny said sarcastically. Don just ignored her, he was too tied up with all the excitement.  
  
Among the mess of parchments, Ginny lifted up an issue of Witch Weekly and on it was Darrien Matrix. Although he was suppose to be moving, he didn't really seem to move much. His expression changed from time to time, from a stony expression to a devious smirk. Ginny didn't really think he looked that suave or handsome; he looked rather nasty to her actually. Thin face with pale blonde hair, pale skin and chiselled features. 'Typical', Ginny thought. Until she saw his eyes, icy grey and so incredibly alluring, like being sucked into a whirlpool, it sent chills down Ginny's spine.  
  
" The eyes, isn't it?" Don said, interrupting her observation. He was now holding up and waving a piece of parchment.  
  
" Wh...oh please, he doesn't even look that great. Very typical male model I should say. And how convenient, a dumb blonde to boot too." Said Ginny, pointing to the magazine.  
  
" Not just any blonde though; here it says that many speculate if he has Veela blood in him," Don pushed up his glasses for a better read.  
  
" Right, and next they'll say he has a Manticore heart, eh?" Ginny shuffled through the papers on the desk, hoping to find something a little more useful.  
  
" It is also speculated that he's an orphan, not married, may actually be a woman in disguise, gay, mentally disturbed or deranged even - "  
  
" How can you even read all that crap? God, all the rubbish the media can come up with," Don gave her an odd look. " Hey, I'm not defending him, but if it was me and people said such stupid things about me I would be pretty mad."  
  
" Uh huh." was all Don managed to say.  
  
" This is all so ridiculous, if he really was that 'deranged' and 'mentally disturbed' how in Merlin did he get all these photo shoots done? I mean someone must know him personally! Personal shopper, maid, butler, agent, someone!" not even a day into this story and it was getting her frustrated so soon.  
  
" I see you're getting rather into this job, eh Ginny?" Don peered above his half moon spectacles to see a rather stressed looking Ginny Weasley pulling her hair out. Ginny sighed and stared back tiredly to him.  
  
" Just doing my job, Don. Just doing my job."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I would think we all know who Darrien Matrix is? I would think it's rather obvious...DM?? Blonde boy, grey eyes, ain't that easy? Ok, review please, thank you, they mean a lot to me. :P 


End file.
